


A Wish Fulfilled

by raijahn



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raijahn/pseuds/raijahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ImmortalVerse story.  This is how my boys got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish Fulfilled

## A Wish Fulfilled

by Raijahn

[]()

* * *

The storm's been raging for hours now. Rain clatters hard against the windows and slides down the glass, distorting the images outside. Every now and then I see a flash of lightning out in the distance. When an especially close bolt hits I find myself counting down to the thunder like I did when I was a child. 

_One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand -_

The thunder starts as multiple claps of sound that overlap, spreading out from the source like long invisible fingers reaching through the clouds, snapping their whips just so. When the electrical energy reaches the 'fingertips', it surges back, causing a rumble that grows in intensity and volume, roaring loudly. Seconds later the thunder fades away but leaves behind echoes of sound that reverberate through the room. 

Another flash of lightning, brighter than the last, reveals a figure standing directly below my window. I press a hand to the glass and stare hard. The light lasts only seconds but it's enough for me to recognize who it is. Or who I think it is. The thunder vibrates against my palm as I wait for the next strike, waiting to see if I'm right. But when it hits, illuminating the lawn where he stood, there's no one there. I close my eyes in disappointment. Obviously my imagination has been taken over by the power of the storm. I turn away from the window and raise my gaze to the doorway. I stop and stare. 

"Clark?" 

He merely stands there, staring at me, with this tormented look in his eyes. He's soaked clear through from what I can see, rain dripping from his coat, his hands, cascading in rivulets down his face. I'm too stunned to speak or move. Because the speed at which he arrives at my bedroom door is very significant. 

He's not hiding anymore. 

In two strides he's in front of me. Before I can even open my mouth to speak he's pulling me roughly into an intoxicating kiss. He plunders my mouth with teeth and tongue, breaking through every barrier, snapping my control until I'm up on my toes, hands gripping his hair, fighting for control of the kiss. I turn his head and force his mouth open wider, thrusting inside, taking as much pleasure as much as I can. Before he comes to his senses and pushes me away. 

I've no doubt he will. I don't know what brought this on, but it can't be real. Clark would never want someone like me. I feel a twinge of distress, a slight tightening of my throat, but I ignore it. It's an old pain. 

He pulls away, breathing heavily, resting his forehead against mine. I close my eyes, hands still tangled in his hair, waiting for the inevitable. 

"Lex," it's barely a whisper, spoken with so much emotion. 

I pull my face away so I can see his eyes and the raw desire in them causes a slow flush to spread over my entire body. It's so powerful I can't keep eye contact. I drop my gaze and speak very softly, "Clark, what happened? Were you exposed to something?" It's the only explanation. There's no way that he...that he actually- I push the thought down brutally. Clark is in love with Lana, he always has been. This thing, whatever it is, isn't him. I can't take advantage of it. No matter how much I want to. 

He doesn't answer, just slides his hands down around my hips, pulling me closer. I almost whimper at the _rightness_ of it. It feels wonderful to be held by him. But I can't allow this to continue. He means too much to me. 

I pull out of his embrace and walk back towards the window, pressing my flushed cheek against it for a second, allowing the chilled glass to ground me. Clark is everything to me. I have to do right by him. 

"Clark, maybe you should go home until whatever it is you were exposed to wears off." My voice sounds so weary. Hell, I am weary. Weary of fighting my feelings for him, of constantly having to control my emotions and actions when he's in the room. It's become exhausting. If the mere thought of being away from him wasn't so terrible I would have moved back to Metropolis months ago. 

A hand grips my arm, slowly turning me around. I stare at his shoes, unwilling to let him see me. I haven't felt this out of control emotionally since my mother died. My rigid control is gone and my emotions are wavering all over the place. I'm seconds away from breaking and I don't want Clark to see that. 

"Lex, look at me, please." The anguish in that voice forces my head up. I can deny him nothing. I gaze at a point over his shoulder, not really seeing anything through the blur of tears. He cups my jaw in one hand, thumb brushing over my cheek. I close my eyes, feeling twin tears slip down my skin. 

"Lex," a bare whisper this time, breath ghosting over my lips. I can't fight it anymore. I may lose him forever but at least I'll have this memory to hold on to. 

The second kiss is everything the first wasn't. Tender, gentle, loving. His tongue licks softly over my lips before dipping inside, taking the time to taste every inch. His fierce and gentle possession weakens my knees and forces me to grip his arms tightly to stay upright. I'm amazed and almost angered at how little effort it takes to leave me so vulnerable. I lose all sense of time as the kiss goes on and on, never increasing or decreasing in intensity. When he breaks away we're both nearly gasping for breath. 

I moan softly and pull away so violently my back slams against the window. "Clark, what are you doing?" 

"Something I should have done a long time ago. I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure it out." He sounds so sad, his voice full of regret. 

"But Lana?" I ask, trembling, feeling completely lost. 

"I haven't been in love with her since I met you. It just took longer for my head to catch up with my heart." His voice lowers, softens. "I belong to _you_ , Lex. I love _you_." 

I let out a sobbing breath, closing my eyes tightly, as he holds out everything I've wanted since the first moment I laid eyes on him, leaning over me, wet hair dripping into his face, worry in his dark eyes. I open my eyes and look up at him, breath catching in my throat. He looks the same now. Except his eyes aren't dark with worry, but with love and affection. 

I reach up and cup his cheek, watching him close his eyes and lean into my hand, a soft smile curving his lips. I still don't know that this isn't a dream or something strange he's been exposed to, but it feels so real and I don't want to let go, not again. 

"I love you, too." 


End file.
